


Insular

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>insular: adjective; in-suh-ler: of or relating to an island or islands from the Late Latin, insularis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insular

He supposed some would consider Baker Street somewhat insular. Mrs. Hudson usually kept the crank visitors away, though somehow she always allowed Mycroft upstairs, that whole 'family is all we have' baloney made his teeth ache; and then there was John. 

He turned over and examined the man who shared his bed. Though he smirked at jokes about his stature, there was nothing small about him, everything beautifully in proportion; except, well, to be perfectly honest, as he pulled the sheet down, his cock was remarkable. Sherlock would admit to himself that his eyes popped the first time he got to see it, up close and personal. He took a breath then and gently stroked his partner. It always fascinated him how John reacted to his touch, and this moment was no different. 

"Mmmmmm, mornin' love, sleep well?"  
He always asked, it was a bit of a running joke, as John knew he only slept after cases or if he had a cold. He nodded anyway, as he placed his nose in that place where he could sense John the best, and took a deep breath in.

"Tea?"  
"Not yet, please, a moment?"  
"We have all morning, love."

Sherlock realized it wasn't Baker Street that was an island. John was his island, and if there was something wrong about that, he didn't want to be right, for once.


End file.
